Known
by hermoine snape
Summary: RL/HG Romance. This is second installment of the Unknown one shot. The love affair that began at the first of year and ended forever changing their lives. Sorry bad summary COMPLETE!


**This is the second installment of Unknown. You may read Known first if you wish. **

**Disclaimer I own nothing. Such a shame though. Oh well. **

**Rating Mature **

**Pairing RL/HG **

**One shot **

_**___________________________________________________________________**_

**Known **

Hermione sat talking to her three best friends Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Ginny Weaseley telling them about her summer in Paris. But when she was away is started thinking of her ex-professor and once again DADA professor. She had harbored feelings for him since she was fifteen.

She felt someone starring. The witch looked up at the high table and noticed it was Professor Lupin. She smiled and turned back to her friends.

RLHG

Remus sat back and watched the Gryffindor table with one Gryffindor that caught his eye. It was Hermione Granger. He hungrily let his eyes travel up and down her defined womanly curves. He felt his self harden and suppressed the moan that threaten to escape.

RLHG

Hermione's once unruly hair was now in smooth slick curls to her waist. She had tan tone muscular body, nice firmed round breasts, bright brown eyes. That reminded him of chocolate. Her long lusted tone legs.

RLHG

He smiled when he heard her laughter rang through the great hall. He wanted her and was going to have her. He wanted to feel his body shake with desire from this beautiful creature.

Remus saw Hermione leave the great hall with her friends. He quickly made his excuses and left the hall through the staff entrance. He was going to have her tonight.

RLHG

Remus walked up to Hermione and smiled. "May I have a word with you?"

"Of course Professor. Guys go on. I'll catch up later."

"Alright. See you later Professor," said Harry and the trio walked down the hall.

RLHG

Remus opened the classroom door and Hermione walked into the room. He quietly closed the door. He walked up to the witch trying to find away to have her without scarring her away. The werewolf slowly walked up to the witch.

"Hermione," he traced her jaw line with his index finger, "I don't know what's come over me, but when I saw you walk into the great hall. I just….I wanted you. I have since you were sixteen."

"Oh thank gods," and she captured his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Remus pulled her to his body and ran his tongue across her lip. She slowly opened her mouth. He slowly slipped inside her mouth stroking her tongue with his own. The werewolf broke the kiss and lifted the witch up into his arms and carried her to his bedroom.

RLHG

Remus closed the bedroom door locked and silenced the room. He ran his hands down her body and sucked and kissed her neck. Hermione moaned and buried her hands into his hair. She pressed her body against his hard arousal and moaned.

He growled and ripped her shirt from her body and threw it across the room. He unhooked her bra and threw it over his shoulder and rang the door knob.

Hermione laughed when the stubbles from his chin tickled her sensitive skin. She kissed each scar starting with the one on his right shoulder that forever changed his life to the ones on his chest and arms.

Remus closed his eyes at her gently lips that pressed softly against each scar lovingly. He slowly slid the zipper down her skirt and pulled it down her long smooth legs. He slowly pulled the thong down slowly kneeling as he lowered them. The wizard kissed his way back up to her lips.

Hermione slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down and he quickly pulled them down and stepped out of the insurable clothing.

Remus pulled the beautiful woman into his arms and press his body tightly to hers. He grinned his hip against hers. She grinned against his harden member and tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth.

"You're braking the rules Miss Granger," he teased as he assaulted her lips with feverish kisses.

"I've broken them before."

"You rebel," seeped her off her feet and laid her gently laid on top of her supporting his weight with elbows. He looked at her body. "Beautiful."

Hermione lowered Remus's head claimed his lips the with her own. She pulled back and smiled. Her dream was coming true. She was with the man she loved for years. The witch looked the werewolf in the eyes and saw nothing but love. She realized that his dream was coming true.

"Be gentle it's my first time." she whispered and brushed his hair from her face.

"Always my Athena goddess of wisdom."

Hermione smiled at the nickname. She would always be his Athena.

Remus ran his hand down the side of the curves of her body. She shivered at gentle touch. He ran his hand down her body again and she shivered. The werewolf sat up and laid down on his stomach between her legs. Remus smiled at the woman he would always treasure.

He gently ran his hands up her legs and ran his hands across her heated womanhood and slowly inserted one finger. He moved it in and out lovingly. Soon followed by another. Hermione bucked her hips with the slow movement. Remus saw her eyes gazed over when she felt her self tighten at the pit of her stomach.

He leaned forward near her ear. "Let it go. Just let go."

Hermione looked at the wizard she gasped and was soon seeing stars and erupted. Remus moved his hand and pushed with his elbows back over her body. He slowly slipped into her wet center. He stopped when he felt her barrier.

"It's yours love take it."

He kissed her gently and pushed braking her purity. She hissed at the sting and body shook with a new sensation that completed her inside and out.

Remus waited for her muscles to relax and slowly rocked his hips in deep long strokes. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him deeper inside. She moaned and slowly met his thrusts. The wizard growled deep in his chest. The witch ran her nails over his back drawling blood.

Remus assaulted her neck with kisses and moved down ward to her breasts. He picked up speed with each moan. The werewolf threw his head back and pushed in deeper. Hermione screamed his name as she climaxed. Remus growled her name and shook with release. He gently captured her lips and slowly pulled out. The wizard rolled onto his back and pulled Hermione with him. She rested her head on his chest.

"This will be more than a one night stand, my Athena," and kissed her forehead and watched her slowly fall asleep and he covered their nude bodies up with the sheets.

_____________________________________________________________________

Hermione opened her eyes when the sun snuck through the curtains. She turned her head and wrapped her arm around Remus's waist. She propped her elbow up and rested her head in her hand. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

Remus slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the woman laying next to him. He kissed her on nose. He twisted a strain of curly hair between his fingers.

"You're beautiful," kissed her softly on the lips. "I fear you must go to the Gryffindor tower. We fell asleep. You don't need to be discovered in your DADA professor's bed."

"Do I have to leave? I want stay here with you."

"You always stay with me." he rested his hand over her heart. "right here."

Hermione smiled and kissed him soundly on the lips. She rolled out of the bed. Remus smiled as he watched her repair her clothes. She looked under the bed for underwear. He chuckled and held them up. Hermione jumped onto the bed to retrieved them. He held them out of her reach.

"Remus I need those!"

He laughed and threw him to her. She smiled and quickly got through dressing. Remus rolled out of the bed and slipped on his bathrobe. The wizard walked her to the door. The werewolf kissed her on the lips and she walked out of the door.

_________________________________________________________________

The school year pasted quickly for the couple that was full of love, happiness and lust. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Remus would make excuses to make her stay after class. The wizard even put her detention just to see her.

Christmas, Hermione snuck out of her dorm after Harry and Ron had gone to bed. They spent the night in heated passion screaming each others names, until she was horse. The werewolf only smirked when she could barely talk the next the day. He was pleased because that dream had come true.

_____________________________________________________________

It was now April. It was Hermione's favorite time of year. She spent much time as possible with her lover. She worked it between study time and friends. It worked great for the lovers. They were able to spend it heated rows of passion.

Hermione began to feel sick around the beginning of April. She would spend most of her time in the bathroom. She hid it well from her friends, staff and Remus. She was terrified that Remus would leave her and have nothing to do with child she carried. Hermione promised her self to keep the baby that she and the man she loved created. It was forever apart of both of them.

_________________________________________________________________

The exams ended and her and two best friends graduated. They only had a few days until they would forever leave Hogwarts. They all would start new chapter in their lives. Hermione would start hers by ending the love affair that started at the beginning of the year. She would carry on by caring for their only son.

Hermione sat at her desk and painfully wrote her farewell letter. She planed to lay it down on the pillow before she would leave him for good.

She fold up the tear stained letter and stuck it inside an envelope. Hermione stood up and left her dorm to spend her last night with the man that she would ever love.

It was time to ended it where it began.

________________________________________________________________

The End!!!!!

Please hit the button!


End file.
